Mikage
Mikage (ミカゲ) was Teito's best and only friend during Teito's time at the Imperial Academy. He is voiced by Daisuke Namikawa. Mikage has short, blonde hair and wears the typical uniform of the Imperial Army. He also has an X-shaped scar across his chin that he got while he was swords fighting with his brother, carried on into his next life. Personality Despite the fact that his closeness with Teito makes him a target for others, he remains a bright and cheerful person, sticking with Teito even if others make fun of him. Their relationship as friends involves a lot of Mikage teasing Teito about his short stature. Even so, they are still very close, promising each other that they will stay together and will always be "the best of friends". Mikage also teaches Teito a lot about having being "best friends" and having compassion for others. Mikage cares a lot for Teito. When he finds out that Teito has only been having pills for lunch, he wouldn't accept it. Instead, he makes Teito eats porridge from the military's cafeteria. Anime In the anime, Mikage is very loyal to Teito and helps him when Teito's in trouble. Like when Shuuri was making fun of him and Mikage used Zaiphon and porn books came out of his desk. Before the final exam, Mikage makes a promise to Teito when they are in the battle field, and Teito gets hurt, Mikage will come and save him. They would even die together. At the final exam, while everyone else was knocked out, Teito and Mikage are the only ones left. Only 19 students passed, including Mikage and Teito. When Mikage finda out that Teito attacked Ayanami, Mikage goes to save him, finding﻿ that Teito already knocked them out before he arrived. Mikage helps Teito escape. Synopsis When Mikage is killed by Ayanami, Frau searches endlessly to find his reincarnation, which is a small, pink dragon (called a Fyulong or Burupya) that Teito named Mikage. From then on he stays with Teito and Hakuren Oak on their journies. Unfortunetly, Mikage bears no memories of his past life. Even so, he wishes to be by Teito's side forever. Relationships Teito Klein: Mikage was Teito's best (and only) friend in the empire, while the people around discriminated him because of his background of being a sklave, Mikage did not even bother about the rumours. Their relationship as friends involves a lot of Mikage teasing Teito about his short stature, and Teito beating him up in retaliation. Even so, they are still very close, promising each other that they will die together and will always be "the best of friends". Their relationship is so close that Mikage even considers Teito his family and is unwilling to betray his friend when Ayanami took control of his soul. When Mikage died he felt so depressed to the point that he blamed himself, but Frau manages to comfort him by telling him that Mikage is already by his side. (As a reincarnation of a pink dragon). Even after Mikage's death, Teito still finds it hard to go on without his best friend, even stating that "When Mikage died... I felt like a part of me died as well". Mikage and Teito's friendship throughout the series is one of the main themes of the story. Category:Characters Category:Zaiphon Users Category:Male Characters Category:07 - Ghost Death